1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric plug lock and more particularly relates to an electric plug combination lock and more specifically relates to a electric plug combination lock having a spring-biased member with a prong-hole lock hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art electric plug lock includes an unwired socket member and a flexible elongate tie member which has a first end thereof secured to the electric plug and a second end thereof secured to the socket member. One problem with this prior art electric plug lock is that it is relatively easy to separate and unlock the member ends from the plug and socket, so that safeguarding of the electrical plug is not assured. Another prior art electric plug lock includes a simple key lock into which an electric plug is inserted. The primary disadvantage in this type of locking is the requirement that one must carry a key.